


Pretty little lies

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trying my best, bad at tags, short and sweet, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Summary: Context[Y/N] - Your Name[N/N] - NickName
Relationships: Kokichi Ouma/Reader
Kudos: 111





	Pretty little lies

“Wake up [Y/N]” you hear a drawn out, mocking tone awake you from sleeping. Letting out a stuttered groan you slowly opening your eyes — everything grew fuzzy as your eyes started to adjust to the light. Though through the blur, splotches of purple, black and white could be seen, your heart began to pound and your eyes widened once your vision fixed itself. 

“How did- how did you get in ?!” You suddenly barked, wanting to sound angry but your tone gave away the slightest hint of fear to which Kokichi laughed. 

“Your door was unlocked silly !” He chimed in - his mocking low, drawn out tone now switched to a more bubbly one. You started to second guess yourself, you thought you locked it for the night - looking away briefly in thought as you tried to comprehend the situation. Kokichi laughed again - clearly more amused as you looked back to him in confusion. 

“Your so easy to fool ! It was a lie” he went to a soft yet amused tone as he looked down at you. 

“Again ?? Really Kokichi—wait than how DID you get in ?”

“A good leader never reveals his secrets” he muttered, smiling more darkly before flipping his tone and expression once again like a switch. He didn’t move however - just on top of you with only his knees and hands for support with his hands on either side of your head.

“Now let’s go [N/N] let’s go do something, anything then you being lazy !” He got off you and stood by the side of your bed - staring you down with the same smile on his face he had when you saw him. You rolled your eyes and sat up, he looked happier once you did so - but you assumed it was a lie like he always did. 

“Could you leave then so I can at least get changed ?” You tiredly asked, scratching the back of your head as you looked at him - he let out an exaggerated heavy sigh as he turned around on his heels and left the room. You remembered how persistent he would be so you decided to actually get ready then just go back to bed. Once you changed you walked out your room door - you didn’t see him which was odd, soon you were spun around, you let out a shout as you froze up — soon hearing a familiar and oddly heartwarming laugh. You opened your eyes to see a clearly amused Kokichi, huffing you try and act mad - he just teases you more and more until he eventually drops it halfway through the hallway. 

You try to ignore his random comments or jabs at the others, he always loved to see people’s reactions - though you tried your best not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, he always knew what button to push at that time. It got under your skin, yet you were still drawn to him - you stuck by him thick and thin, even asking yourself how you stayed by him this long. Suddenly you were brought closer to him, which effectively snapped you out of your thoughts. He held you by his side as he spoke with pride to someone, but you kept looking away so you didn’t know who it was exactly. 

“And this ! This is my little [Nickname] ! My partner in crime” he laughed, it sounded so genuine - something like that coming from Kokichi made your face turn red. You wanted to tell him to knock it the fuck off, but he was your friend so you just let him ramble until he wore himself out. You zoned out again but were brought back as Kokichi picked you up - you yelped and wrapped your arms around him on instinct. 

“Well aren’t you the fast one little [Y/N]” he amusingly spoke. You bite your tongue but couldn’t help to feeling the way you did despite hating that said feeling with every fiber of your own being - you couldn’t help but enjoy it all the same. It made you see him in a different light than the others saw him. Gave you a reason to try and get to know him better even if you heard him lie countless times - it got you the ability to be able to understand what was a lie and what wasn’t which was pretty useful especially in a place like this. 

“[Y/N] - hey ! Hey hey hey !” He suddenly spoke - you flinched as you were suspiciously carefully placed down to your feet, you looked at him with the same confusion that was on your mind. He smiled, his same joyful, playfully wide smile. 

“You know [Y/N] you’re not that good at hiding your feelinggs ~” he sung that part, drawing it out to tease and shock you - and shocked you were. You stammered a bit, your heart racing - you were trying to see if he were lying but he wasn’t. You could feel your face heat up as you hugged yourself, hoping you could somehow just disappear entirely. 

“Don’t be so scared, [N/N] I’ve never seen someone so persistent when it comes to you [N/N] ~” he giggled. 

“How do you-“ you were cut off

“[Y/N] you and I both know it, and besides I would like to give you the honor of being with me ! And not as a friend if your still curious” he hummed, calm as ever as if it never fazed him one bit - you choked on your breath and looked puzzled at first. 

“You really mean that ?” You wanted to push it of as a lie, to be able to shake your head and laugh but nothing - no signs were showing that he was lying not even the small subtle signs he would unintentionally show when lying. He nodded happily. 

“If you want to so badly as well [N/N] we could go” he chimed, swaying slightly in excitement. You pondered this offer to yourself - biting your lip as you weighed the two evils. 

‘What am I getting myself into ?’ You thought to yourself as you made your decision. 

“Sure - I mean yes, let’s give it go” you muttered to which he clapped for a few moments before he pulled you in for another hug - giving you a kiss on the cheek in the process. 

“Oh [N/N] you have just made the greatest decision of your life !” He happily exclaimed. You nodded as you began to blush further - your ears even heating up. 

Great decision indeed


End file.
